


Ледяной Джек

by Anonymous



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform, kinda mythologycal, not kind
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого своё видение героев. Меня каждый раз продирает от того, что Джек - МЕРТВЫЙ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ледяной Джек

В его глазах вселенная  
Холодной белой мглы  
Там в лесном озере  
Сталкиваются льды  
Там бушует вьюга  
И шумит метель  
Губы улыбаются  
Но губам не верь  
Не ищи глазами  
Стройный силуэт  
Джеку Ледяному  
Веры нет вовек  
Все цвета сожрали  
Холод и мороз  
Ой, гляди, откусит  
Ведь проказник нос  
Бойся его деточка  
Бойся пуще тьмы  
С тьмою просто справиться  
А со смертью нет  
Шутит и хохочет  
Кружит в снегопаде  
Мертвый белый мальчик  
В праздничном наряде  
На ногах ботинок  
Не было и нет  
И не чуют пятки  
Лёд там или снег  
Мертвые, малышка,  
Этим ведь грешат  
Ничего не чуют  
Мало что хотят  
Руки ледяные  
Пламю не согреть  
Не ищи его  
За ним ходит смерть


End file.
